Arcana Force Tarot readings
Major & Minor Arcana The tarot cards consist of 78 cards that are split into two main sections called the Major Arcana (containing 22 cards) and the Minor Arcana (containing four suits namely the Suit of Wands, The Suit of Cups, The Suit of Swords and The Suit of Pentacles. Each suit in turn consists of 14 cards each). The Major Arcana's card number starts from 0 to 22. Thus, there are only number 0-21 but 22 cards: 0. The Fool 1. The Magician 2. The High Priestess 3. The Empress 4. The Emperor 5. The Hierophant 6. The Lovers 7. The Chariot 8. Strength 9. The Hermit 10. Wheel of Fortune 11. Justice 12. The Hanged Man 13. Death 14. Temperance 15. The Devil 16. The Tower 17. The Star 18. The Moon 19. The Sun 20. Judgment 21. The World The Major Arcana usually defines the main factors in reading, so it is applied to the concept of his main monsters. These cards symbolize very powerful archetypes of spiritual states, people, virtues and circumstances. On the contrary, Minor Arcana defines supporting details that aren't apparent, so it is applied to the concept of trap and spell cards. Tarot Readings The Fool * Episode 61 (Upright): Jaden will begin a new journey (his journey to discover Neo Space). * Episode 71 (Upright): Jaden will play an important role in Sartorius' plans, but whether he will stand at his side or stand in his way remains to be seen. * Episode 73 (Upright): Represents Jaden, the first person who has the ability to affect Sartorius' fate. The Fool / The Emperor * Episode 99 (Upright): Represents the duel between Jaden (The Fool) and Ojin (The Emperor). Whereas Ojin was previously opposed to the notion of world destruction, he is now Sartorius' loyal servant, and must crush Jaden to retrieve his key to Sora. The Emperor * Episode 96 (Upright): Sartorius sees that Jaden's duel with Zweinstein has stirred his power to put his Wheel of Fate into motion, and that Ojin is suited to be Jaden's next opponent. The Prince (The Hierophant) * Episode 70 (Upright): The person that Sartorius needs to further his plans is not Aster, but Jaden. * Episode 73 (Upright): Represents Aster, the second person who has the ability to affect Sartorius' fate. * Episode 100 (Upright): Seen in flashback. Aster is destined to save Sartorius from his fate. The Chariot * Episode 53 (Reversed): Aster will lose the duel against Jaden. * Episode 57 (Upright): Aster will claim victory in the duel with Zane (Ryo Marufuji). The Strength (Strength) * Episode 73 (Upright): Represents Tyranno, the third person who has the ability to affect Sartorius' fate, of whom Sartorius must discover. The Hermit * Episode 96 (Upright): Represents Dr. Eisenstein (Albert Zweinstein), the person Sartorius believes will be able to overcome Jaden's "miracle draw." The card's plummet to the floor at the end of the episode signifies Eisenstein's failure. The Wheel of Fate (Wheel of Fortune) * Episode 61 (Upright): Although Jaden was defeated and his deck left blank in the duel against Aster, Sartorius has not been able to take full control of the situation for benefit. * Episode 61 (Reversed): A turn of events unexpected by Sartorius will occur in the future. * Episode 68 (Reversed): An unexpected turn of events (Aster is defeated by Jaden). * Episode 73 (Upright): Represents Sartorius himself, and his fate. * Episode 74 (Upright): The duel between Jaden and Princess Rose will demonstrate to Sartorius the great power of those who can see Duel Monster spirits. * Episode 75 (Upright): To escape the stagnation of their respective fates, Sartorius and Aster find themselves at Duel Academy. Aster should be silent, and await the guidance of destiny. The Hangman (The Hanged Man) * Episode 61 (Upright): Represents Chazz, the other sacrifice that should be taken, who possesses the same power to see Duel Monster spirits as Jaden. The Reaper of Souls (Death) * Episode 53 (Reversed): Aster should let his victory falter. * Episode 62 (Upright): Despite obstacles to be overcome, Sartorius retains greater control over the situation. * Episode 72 (Upright): At the beginning of the episode, Sartorius wonders whether or not Jaden can truly tip the balance of his fate. He adds The Reaper of Souls card to the spread, representative of the fate set out before Jaden his duel with Howard X Miller (X), and by overcoming that fate, he will prove to Sartorius that he does possess such power. By the end of the episode, Sartorius realizes that Jaden does indeed have the ability to interfere with his fate, but is also seemingly unconcerned, intrigued by the prospect. The Fiend (The Devil) * Episode 100 (Upright): Seen in flashback. Sartorius is destined to fall to wickedness, dishonesty, temptation, and confinement, and bring ruin in the future. The Tower * Episode 74 (Upright): Catastrophe waits in Domino City. The Sun * Episode 93 (Upright): Represents Alexis, who is figuratively a midnight sun, the brightest source of light in the darkest abyss. She therefore has the strength to overtake darkness and its wielder, Jaden. Sartorius thus envisions light's triumph over darkness. Duel Card Interpretation The cards that Sartorius plays during each of his duels reflect his opponent's character and/or his decided path over the course of the series. In episodes 100 and 101, they instead present the reality that he himself has seen "everything destiny has to offer." Versus Chazz * Vision: Gave Chazz the opportunity to see his present incarnation clearly. * Knight of Pentacles: Stubborn, pessimistic, obsessive. * Suit of Sword X: Chazz gave up trying to defeat Jaden. * Selection of Fate: Allowed Chazz to change his destiny by joining the Society of Light to defeat Jaden. * Arcana Force XII - The Hangman: Stagnation. Victory from surrender. Chazz admits that he still wants to defeat Jaden, and by joining the Society of Light, he has the chance to do so. Sacrifice for others. Versus Tyranno * Arcana Force I - The Magician: Skilled, able to make things happen. * Future Vision: Sartorius saw that Tyranno's fate was intertwined closely with his affinity for his dinosaurs. * Pentacle of Ace: Tyranno's trust in his companions. * Arcana Force VII - The Chariot: Conviction, patience, hard work. Powerful forces of the interior AKA Tyranno's dinosaur DNA and exterior such as Tyranno's friendships. * Suit of Sword X: Reference to episode 64, dueling against Syrus (Sho Marufuji), Tyranno allowed himself to be defeated after he witnessed Syrus' devotion to Jaden. * Ace of Wand: Courage, personal power. * Necro Sacrifice: Granted Tyranno a monster. A reflection of the friendship he developed with Jaden. * Arcana Force VIII - The Strength: Determination, discipline, control defined by the card's ability to control monsters. Weakness defined by the card's ability to leave its controller with nothing while reversed. * Reversal of Fate: Represents Sartorius' willpower and influence which could tip the balance of the fates of others. Versus Ojin * Arcana Force XIV - Temperance: Moderation represented by the card's ability to moderate attacks. The extreme lengths to which Ojin goes in order to defeat Sartorius in one turn. * Intervention of Fate: Ojin's impulsiveness leading him to his downfall. * Ace of Sword: Misuse of intellect against others, bad ideas. Versus Aster * Arcana Force XV - The Fiend: Represents the Light of Destruction's grasp over Sartorius' fate. Hopelessness defined by the prejudice and fear associated with Sartorius' childhood. Facing the light of truth. Versus Jaden * The Bounds of Light: The end of the Fool's journey, congregating at the World's completeness. The essential human need for destruction is made clear, and the cycle of destruction (the universe is born, destroyed, born again, destroyed...) comes full circle. A perfect universe can only be forged if the presently imperfect universe is filled with light, and the world returned to its white state at origin. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!